Sookie's Revenge on Bill
by Impulse53669
Summary: We never saw whether Sookie got revenge on Bill for everything he did to her. This story is just some fun with a lot of Bill bashing and some fairy magic making it happen. No romantic pairings! It's just some fun :D I own nothing


**This is just a silly short story on how Sookie should have gotten her revenge on Bill for betraying her, doesn't matter if you haven't read my Dead Betrayal story. Just enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sookie POV<p>

Ever since Bill's betrayal, my inner woman has been itching for revenge and now after a week, I have finally decided. Bringing in my fairy godmother card, I dialled Claudine's number and waited for her to pick up. Finally she did.

"Hello?"

"Hey Claudine, its Sookie, you know how your my fairy godmother and your obliged to help me, does getting revenge on an exboyfriend count?"

Bill POV

Tonight was going to be important to depend on whether I will have a blood bag around for a while. Having decided that Selah Pumpfrey would be that very blood bag, I organised the human thing of a date. Why humans insist on having these I do not know. She is to meet me at my house then I will be driving her into town. Driving. Urgh. Why not run? So much faster.

She arrived on time and I quickly entered the garage with her, not even looking at what I was doing. Clicking the key into the ignition, music filled the car. The speakers filled the surrounding air with a tune I was not familiar with. Only then did I see what had happened to my car. I should have noticed it was so obvious. The whole interior was pink. And fluffy. Looking over to the blood bag, she was equally confused. Trying to get out of the insane interior of my car, I realised that the door had locked. When did I do that? Trying to force my way out, the smell of fae magic hit my nostrils, blended in with the smell of strawberries was it? And perfume. Realising I had no way in hell of breaking out of here; I turned my attention to the song that was playing.

_But since you been gone _

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah _

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want _

_Since you been gone _

_How can I put it, you put me on _

_I even fell for that stupid love song _

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone _

_How come I'd never hear you say _

_I just wanna be with you _

_Guess you never felt that way _

_You had your chance, you blew it _

_Out of sight, out of mind _

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it _

_Again and again and again and again_

Great. Selah was now 'trying' to get out and was looking at me worriedly. Pathetic human. Catching her gaze, I began to glamour her. "You are not scared, you are not confused and will agree to anything I say." Just as I finnished glamouring her, the music changed to part way through another song.

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves and I don't need you_

_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_

_So, so what, I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

Why do I keep having the feeling that the lyrics are directed at me? Then once again the music changed. Now I'm getting pissed. As the lyrics blasted out, the car began to move without me even doing anything.

_GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO_

_I don't wanna know_

_I don't wanna know_

_Why do evil men get away with it _

_Can't you see that I'm in a world of shit_

_Turn your back on hope and go back inside_

_Stop my bleeding heart and let the engine die_

Soon I realised that the car was heading towards Shreveport in the direction of fangtasia. She wouldn't…

_Said if I was richer, I'd still be with you_

_Ha, now aint that some shit?_

_And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best _

_With a fuck you_

Roaring in anger, I punched the steering wheel and began to find a way to turn the obscured excuse for music off.

_Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker_

_To think that I would be a victim not another_

_Say it, play it how you want it_

_But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_

_Oh you're a womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby_

_You, you-you are, you, you-you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_Maybe if we both lived in different world, yeah_

_It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl_

_But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!_

How the hell did we get here so fast?

3rd POV

Bill Compton was seen by fang bangers and vampires that were entering Fangtasia, the music that was blaring out of his car was attracting attention, along with his pink interior.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half-alive_

_Now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart. _

To see what the commotion was outside, the owners of the bar stepped out into the cool air and witnessed the embarrassment of William Compton. The song soon changed and Barbie girl blasted out.  
>"Oi! Bill! Where's Ken!" The female owner of the bar yelled at the 100% embarrassed vampire. The other owner whispered into her ear about her spending too much time around Yorkshire men.<p>

Sauntering over, Eric, Sherriff of Area 5, oldest vampire in the state, ripped the door off its hinges throwing it to the ground easily. As the door came free, the song changed for the very last time and Bill stepped out of the car to face the laughter of the bar patrons and his Sheriff and his second in command.

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf_

_While jacking off listening to mozart_

_You bitch and moan about LA_

_Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway _

_You don't eat meat_

_And drive electrical cars_

_You're so indie rock it's almost an art_

_You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

_your so_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like _

_No you don't even like boys_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like _

_No you don't even like…_

"LADIES AND GENTLE MEN! BILL COMPTON. MOST EMBARRASSED VAMPIRE OF LOUISIANNA" Pamela announced and raised Compton's hand in the air as he looked on the verge of tears. Everybody was so wrapped up in the laughter and amusement that nobody even noticed the reporter from REAL BLOOD magazine take a picture of William Compton and tell his boss he had found the new cover story for that month's addition.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs that I used lyrics from are; <strong>

**Since you been gone –Kelly Clarkson**

**So what –P!nk**

**Go –Blink 182**

**Fuck you –CeLo Green**

**Womanizer –Britney Spears**

**Jar of hearts –Lea Michelle (better version than that other one)**

**Your so gay –Katy Perry**

**I own no songs or artists (wish I owned Blink 182, in love with them)**

**The interior for bills car kinda looks like this : ./imgres?q=pink+and+fluffy+car+interior&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=Wi2iSwpVYh2RLM:&imgrefurl=/pictures/158/2672/Nova%2BSports%2BCars_Nova&docid=tFJGeP_rvK2wbM&imgurl=&w=608&h=456&ei=DUsDT9KZBoiVOqOdgZoB&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=484&vpy=297&dur=1938&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=192&ty=156&sig=100397161410441806095&page=1&tbnh=134&tbnw=179&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0**

**This was just some fun, I actually made the front cover of the magazine so if you want to see it then send me an inbox and I will try and send you it! **


End file.
